


A Punk Kinda Love

by lovesikkle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate title: Marnie the Matchmaker, F/M, dog park au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: Marnie finally convinces Piers to take her to the nice Pokémon park in Hammerlocke, but they get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mini project that I wrote to cool down from the slow burn I'm writing. Astrid is my pride and joy and I'm finally getting around to posting more of her, so I hope you love her just as much as I do.

“Jesus, Marnie, It’s gonna take us forever to get home,” Piers complained, arms crossed and eyes narrow as Marnie led the way with Morpeko on a leash and blazing a trail towards Hammerlocke. 

“Who cares? You should have just stayed home if ya wanted to be mean, bro,” she bit, tossing a glare back at him.

Piers made a face at her. “And what? Let my seven-year-old sister walk all the way to Wyndon alone?” He teased.

“Shut it! Look, we’re already here! The Hammerlocke Pokémon Park!” Marnie giggled, picking up Morpeko and running to its enclosed field. He couldn’t believe Marnie wanted to come here. It was pathetic. There were bald patches of dirt, and the grass  _ looked  _ crunchy. It was only contained by a rusty chain link fence and a flimsy gate with a clipped lock hanging uselessly off of it. 

Piers lagged behind, practically throwing himself at the tiny bench outside the fence. “Not very fitting of Hammerlocke if you ask me,” he said.

“Still bigger than the one we had in- Ah! Morpeko!” Marnie shrieked, a blur encasing her precious Pokémon. Piers rushed to his feet, and Marnie immediately started to sob.

“Sorry!” A girl’s voice came from far away as a young woman threw herself over the fence that was waist height to even Piers. “Druddigon, off!” She wrestled her majestic Druddigon off of Marnie’s Morpeko. “Ugh. Sorry, he gets excited around other Pokémon. He acts like a Furfrou sometimes. It’s like he doesn’t know that he’s a brawler,” she said, handing over Morpeko. Piers’ heart skipped a beat. The girl was tall, with shocking teal eyes and fluffy hair that grazed her shoulders. She had a few strands stuck in her glittery lip gloss from the encounter, but she quickly yanked those out. She was wearing some sort of uniform, and looked the part too, as if she’d just left Hammerlocke Stadium. “I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your-”

“Astrid!” Marnie cried, eyes full of stars. “I know who you are! You’re the Hammerlocke Gym Leader! Don’t apologize, being mauled by your dragon is an honor! Piers, it’s Gym Leader Astrid! Like the one on TV!”

Astrid let out an awkward giggle. “Aw, jeez, I’m glad you’re happy to meet me, but I’d rather not have an involuntary manslaughter lawsuit on my hands,” she said, holding Druddigon’s leash tight. “So, is that your brother?”

Marnie ran to bring him over. “Yeah, yeah! His name is Piers! He’s a singer! A really good one! Have you heard of him before?!”

“Her name’s Marnie,” Piers interjected, following her over. “Really, where are your manners?”

Astrid smiled a winning smile and stood up straight. She was taller than Piers by at least three inches. “Hi, Piers. Hi, Marnie. My name’s Astrid. I’m a Gym Leader around here,” she said, holding out a hand.

“We know who you are!” Marnie gushed, shaking her hand so hard she got yanked down.. “So, are you gonna let Druddigon play?”

Astrid turned to Druddigon. “Are you gonna be a team player today?” She asked, taking on a firm tone. Druddigon grumbled something at her and wrung his claws together. She sighed. “I know. Just be gentle. You’re a lot stronger than you think you are, big guy,” she said, unclipping the leash from his harness and patting his head.

“You can talk to him!? Can you do that with all dragons?” Marnie asked incredulously.

“Once you’ve had a partner for long enough, you start to know what they’re trying to tell you. See his body language? He’s sorry. He’s real friendly deep down, just too excitable. He’s like a whole different Pokémon when he’s battling, though,” she explained. “Just tell him no, and he’ll back off.”

She wrapped the thick leash up around her hand and waltzed out of the enclosed grassy area, leaning up against the fence and watching Marnie play with Morpeko and Druddigon with an absent smile on her face. She always found joy when kids thought her dragons were cool. They tended to be polarizing. Astrid liked to call them the clowns of the Pokémon world.

“Cool dragon,” Piers said, standing next to her.

Astrid tilted her head towards him. “Thanks. Druddigon doesn’t get a lot of airtime nowadays. He’s getting too strong for the challengers, but he still needs to go out for walks every day,” she said. “Well, technically he just needs some sun, but I like taking him all the way out here because there’s not usually other people around. Also I could use the exercise.”

“So, you’re retiring him because he’s… too... strong?” Piers asked. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well, you have to draw the line somewhere. If I let Druddigon take out whole teams at once, then what’s even the point of battling? And besides, I have to let some kids make it to the semifinals,” she giggled. “So yeah. Pokémon can absolutely be too strong. It’s all about knowing your demographic. So, where are you from? Obviously not Hammerlocke. There’s a way nicer Pokémon park closer to the center of town.”

“Spikemuth,” he answered.

Astrid nodded slowly, and Piers could practically hear the wheels turning in her brain. “Right… And that’s by Circhester?” She was speaking slowly and in an uncertain manner.

“Just past the Route 9 tunnel,” Piers elucidated.

“Ah,” Astrid said. “Oh, yeah, I think I’ve walked past there. I usually have to go alone when I go by the Circhester Bay. Dragons, and all.”

“I get it. You come here often?” He asked.  _ Wow. How smooth. _

“Yeah! Every day as long as the weather’s good,” she answered cheerily. “What about you? Obviously you’re the outdoorsy type. Spikemuth is a pretty long walk from here.”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, I take Marnie and Morpeko out everyday. She’s only seven, and our parents aren’t exactly, uh…,” Piers stammered.  _ Way to kill the mood, Piers. _

Astrid’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly. “Oh! Sorry I asked, I totally understand,” she apologized quickly. “That’s a cute Morpeko. Did she catch that herself?”

_ Jeez, who gave her permission to be so smooth?  _ “No, I caught that for her a couple years ago. She was a huge crybaby, but Morpeko really helped her out of her shell,” he replied.

Astrid’s bright smile returned. There was such a genuine quality about it. “That’s cool! My brother was the same way. I hatched him a Trapinch, and now they’re best friends,” she laughed. “I thought it would be a good start for him, but it looks like he also caught the dragon fever. What’s your favorite Pokémon type?”

“I’m pretty fond of dark-types, myself,” Piers said. He found himself smiling idly back at her. She was surprisingly easy to talk to for a Gym Leader. He always assumed that the only thing they would be interested in talking about was strict training schedules or their careers. She nodded at him in an encouraging manner. “I have an Obstagoon. He’s awesome. Really pushes me to work harder on my warmups before I perform.”

“Hey, I remember Marnie saying something about you being a singer! What’s your genre?” Astrid asked, her face lighting up in more than a friendly way.

“Punk rock,” he answered, egged on by her enthusiasm. “We throw some rockin’ concerts back home. You’d think my guitarist is a Toxtricity; she shreds that hard.”

“That’s so cool! When’s your next show? I’d love to come,” she asked, pressing an elbow to the top of the fence and resting her cheek in her palm. She was so charming in the way she held herself.

“Next-,”

He couldn’t get the words out before Druddigon came up to Astrid. She leaned over the fence, holding herself eye level with him. “Enough action for one day?” She asked. Piers found it funny that she took the same tone with Druddigon that she did in normal conversation. Marnie always used a headache-inducing baby voice with Morpeko. Druddigon nodded and began preparing for takeoff. “No! Gate.” She pointed firmly to the gate, and Druddigon grumbled as she led him through it and leashed him again. Then she turned to Piers. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Piers smiled absentmindedly. “Next Friday, eight p.m.,” he repeated.

Astrid bit her lip and stared at the sky for a moment. “Mmm, sorry. I’m busy then. I have a match with the Champion,” she said, audibly crestfallen. “Maybe I’ll make it next time. A concert sounds like a fun break from all this training. Will I see you around?”

Piers choked out an awkward laugh. Pretty girls always made him fall apart. “Sure. I- uh…,” he stuttered. “Yeah. You’ll see me around. Same time, same place?”

Astrid giggled, bringing a delicate hand to her mouth. “Same time, same place. See you later, Piers. Bye, Marnie!” She called, walking off with Druddigon, waving at the little girl playing with her Pokémon.

“Bye, Astrid!” Marnie shouted, at the top of her lungs.

She disappeared into the horizon, and Piers let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Marnie ran up to the fence, lacing her fingers between the wire and peering straight up at Piers. “Can we come back here?” She asked, head tilted in an endearing way.

Piers nodded absently. “Yup,” he said, returning to the quaint little bench and crossing his legs. “Whenever you want."


	2. Chapter 2

“Piers, I wanna stay home!” Marnie whined, almost to the Pokémon Park.

“Morpeko had so much fun last time, didn’t she?” Piers insisted. “Think about her. She really needs to get out more, too.”

“I thought you didn’t like being out?” Marnie asked.

Piers shrugged. “We need to start being more responsible Pokémon owners,” he replied.

“Then why didn’t you bring Obstagoon?” Marnie continued with her barrage of questions.

“Obstagoon isn’t friendly, you can’t let him off a leash,” he said, trying hard to justify the trip in terms other than ‘I wanted to see that cute girl again.’ “Besides, we don’t even have an extra leash for him. It wouldn’t be fun for any of us.”

Marnie pouted. “I’m not having fun right now,” she said.

Piers rolled his eyes. “Would ice cream on the way home make this more fun?” He asked.

Marnie’s face lit up. “I can get behind that,” she replied.

They exited the tunnel, and Astrid was already at the park, tossing a ball back and forth with Druddigon. “Nice catch!” She said, already prepared to catch the next pitch he threw at her. She noticed Piers and Marnie out of the corner of her eye, and as soon as she caught the ball, waved at them. “Hi, Marnie! Hi, Piers!” She called, smile so bright. “I’m glad you guys made it!”

Morpeko tugged on the leash, excited to see Druddigon again, and Marnie obliged him, running towards the enclosure. “Hi, Astrid! Can Druddigon play with Morpeko today?” She asked, smiling widely up at her.

“Morpeko can always play with Druddigon,” she giggled, handing her the ball she had been tossing earlier. “Here, Druddigon loves playing catch. Just make sure it stays in the fence.”

“Thanks, Astrid!” Marnie laughed.

“Hey, that’s Miss Astrid,” Piers corrected.

Astrid shook her head. “You can just call me Astrid, kiddo. After all, I’m just an Astrid,” she said, patting Marnie’s head and stepping out of the enclosure to stand with Piers and watch.

“Gotta teach the kid to be respectful,” Piers said, palms immediately starting to sweat. “And if anyone deserves respect, it’s the Hammerlocke Gym Leader.”

Astrid scoffed. “I don’t like to be defined by being a Gym Leader. It just feels really disingenuous,” she explained, smiling over at him. “Like, yeah, I worked really hard for the position, and I take it really seriously and all, but at the end of the day, I’m just Astrid. I’ve got a little brother at home, I have a major sweet tooth, and I watch bad dramas just like everyone else. Being seen as an untouchable beacon of strength just isn’t true to who I am. I’ve got so much more going on that people gloss over because they’re scared of me and my Pokémon. It’s kind of discouraging.”

“Well, I really like and respect you as a person. You’re really good with kids. I wish I was better with Marnie,” he said.

Astrid giggled. “She’s only like that because she’s showing off for me. Little kids love to do that around new people,” she explained. “But I’ll accept the compliment. I’m great with kids. I just love being around them. You show them a little respect and treat them like an adult, and they’ll think you’re the coolest person in the world.”

“I never thought about it like that,” Piers said. “See, now I really wish I was better with Marnie.”

Astrid waved him off playfully. “I think you’re great with her. It’s not like she doesn’t listen,” she said. “And she’s got such a friendly demeanor. I think you did a great job raising her.”

Piers smiled. “Thanks,” he said. Marnie, Druddigon, and Morpeko were all taking turns tossing the ball back and forth, and they all seemed like they were having a good time. He looked over at Astrid. She was watching them with an absent smile on her face.  _ Why do you have to be so irresistibly- _

“Are you okay?” She asked, turning her attention to him. “Your face is all red.”

_ Damn it.  _ “I’m fine!” Piers stammered. “It’s just a little warm out compared to Spikemuth, you know.” 

“Ah,” Astrid said, nodding and heading to her bag that was sitting on the bench. “Here, I like to carry sunscreen just in case. It’s a lot more important than you think.” She took his hand and placed a dollop of sunscreen on his fingers. “Marnie, come put some sunscreen on real quick!” Marnie ran over, and Astrid leaned over the fence to rub sunscreen onto her pale, chubby cheeks. “There you go. Make sure you get on Piers to wear sunscreen, too. Wouldn’t want anyone to start peeling.”

_ Nice going, Piers. _

“Thanks, Astrid!” Marnie chirped, heading back to keep playing with everyone else.

“I think it’s so cute how much that Druddigon likes her,” Astrid said, wiping her hands on her pants and putting the sunscreen back in her bag. “He missed her a lot. I don’t know what it is about her, either! Raihan tries to play with him and he just doesn’t get as into it. Maybe it’s Morpeko. They all have really great chemistry, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah,” Piers stuttered, hurriedly rubbing in the sunscreen she’d given him. “I’m glad she’s bonding with another Pokémon, though. She keeps talking about wanting to be a Trainer, but I haven’t seen her looking for any new partners yet.”

“I didn’t get into training until I did my Gym Challenge, and I was ten when that happened,” Astrid said. “I think it’s awesome that she’s getting a head start with Morpeko. It’s great that you’re pushing her, too. I grew up as the girl who grew flowers and drew pictures on the sidewalk while the boys played with their Pokémon. I grew up thinking that because I was a girl, I couldn’t possibly have a cool Pokémon of my own, and look at me now. I’d be honored if she came through my Gym one day. I’d love to see how much she’s grown. The Gym Challenge does that to people.”

“I kinda wish I did the Gym Challenge,” he sighed. “I’ve barely left Spikemuth my whole life.”

“It’s never too late to get out,” Astrid said. “I wish I could travel for fun more. I’m just always so swamped with work... I’d wanna take a month off sometime and visit another region.”

“Which one would you go to?” Piers asked.

Astrid sighed. “I don’t know. Someplace cold. Real cold. Maybe see the Aurora Australis,” she responded.

“I thought it was borealis?” Piers asked.

“That’s the northern lights. Australis is the southern lights,” Astrid elucidated. “Druddigon would have to stay home, though. He can’t stand being chilly. I mean, I’m taking him out so he can get his sunlight quota for the day.”

“I guess that’s the problem with cold-blooded Pokémon,” Piers said.

“He’s a big sweetie, but I guess you can see that,” she said, a laugh dancing around her words. “He was a real hotshot back in his day. Glad he’s enjoying his retirement.”

“Yeah,” Piers said, letting silence settle around them.  _ Come on, it’s now or never. _ “So there’s gonna be another concert tomorrow night if you wanna come.”

Astrid smiled brightly over at him. “I’d love to! It’s not like I have anything planned,” she said. “What time?”

“Starts at eight,” he replied. “I better see you in the front row.”  _ Bold of you to say. _

Astrid giggled into her hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said. “I already know I’m gonna have a great time. It certainly beats playing Uno with Raihan all night.”

“Spikemuth concerts are the best,” Piers said. “That’s a promise.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said. “Anyways, my lunch break is ending soon. Gotta get back to the Gym. See you tomorrow night. Druddigon, you ready to go?” Druddigon wilted at the request. Astrid pouted. “I know. Flygon and the others are waiting, though. We gotta get a move on.” Druddigon lifted off, but Astrid snapped her fingers at him. “We’re using the gate, remember?”

Piers chuckled. “Can’t seem to get that one to stick, can you?” He asked.

Astrid shook her head. “He’s just used to flying everywhere. If he was my Flygon I’d be willing to accept it, but he’s got legs that work just fine,” she said, leashing him back up and putting her bag back on her shoulders. “Anyways, we’re out. Bye, Marnie and Morpeko! I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye, Astrid!” Marnie laughed. They set off towards the city, waving as they left. Marnie put Morpeko back on the leash and left the enclosed area. “You said something about ice cream earlier?”

Piers nodded, smiling faintly as he watched Astrid slip towards the horizon. “I believe I did. Come on, you can lead the way.” He said, gesturing for Marnie to take the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, Spikemuth,” Jan said quietly, tuning her guitar lazily on stage. “Welcome back for another night of straight rock.”

“Hey, Jan?” Piers asked, coming up to her. “Is it okay if I do the intro this time?”

Jan started picking out a guitar solo. “You do terrible intros,” she said, fingers warbling out note after note. “Why, what’s up tonight?”

“Oh, you know,” he said, looking away. “I got someone special in the audience tonight.”

“Oh, you finally let Marnie come? She’s still a lil sprout, she’s gonna get trampled-,” Jan began, ending the solo with an axe chop.

“No, I got a girl in the audience,” he interrupted. “Like a girl that I’m into.”

Jan nodded, letting her guitar hang off of her. “She got a name?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips and smiling a toothy grin at him.

“Astrid,” Piers replied.

“Oh, like that Hammerlocke Gym Leader girl,” Jan said. “They anything alike?”

Piers cleared his throat awkwardly. “They’re the same person,” he murmured.

Jan blinked at him. “You know she’s way out of your league, right?” She said. “How’d you even get her to come to the show? Isn’t she busy? When did you even get the chance to invite her?”

“She wanted to come,” he insisted. “I met her at the Pokémon park when I took Marnie. She was really interested when Marnie said I was a singer.”

“Give us five, Bouncer!” Jan shouted, receiving a thumbs-up from her Mr Mime and leading Piers backstage. “I’m proud of you, playboy. Astrid from Hammerlocke... I don’t think we’ve ever had someone that famous at one of our shows.” 

“Yeah,” Piers said, shaking out his sweaty hands. “I just hope I don’t mess up because of it. Should I call her out during the intro?”

The chatter of the crowd filing in began to fill the stage area. “Hell to the no,” Jan said. “Absolutely not. I bet she’s coming undercover. That’s what celebrities do.” Piers nodded quickly. “I already checked your mic. You’re gonna do great. You always do.”

“Thanks, Jan...,” Piers whispered.

“We got less than five minutes. Go throw up if you gotta,” she joked, a laugh dancing around her words.

“That was once, and I was fifteen,” Piers said, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“You’re gonna be fine. I’m gonna go yell at Benny,” she said, heading off with her wire trailing behind her. She knocked softly on the door to the prop closet. “Show’s boutta start,” she said gingerly. Benny emerged from the closet, nodding at her.

Piers took a deep breath. “Welcome back, Spikemuth...,” he murmured. 

Bouncer came back and told them it was time for the show, and Jan nodded, leading everyone out onto the big stage. She flashed her bright smile and waved at everyone in the crowd as they cheered for her, Piers, and Benny. She settled in front of her mic stand and looked at Piers to do the introduction.

“Welcome back Spikemuth! It’s really great to see each and every one of you in the audience tonight,” Piers said, leaned into his microphone and searching the crowd for those piercing teal eyes.  _ There they are.  _ Right in the front row. “But I’m not gonna waste your time talking. Jan, you ready to get this show on the road?”

“Always!” She said, her bright voice piercing through the noise. 

“Benny?” Piers asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Benny said, twirling his drumsticks at the back of the stage.

“Then let’s get this one going, we’ve got a fan favorite coming up here,” he said, and Benny counted them down, opening with a short solo before Jan joined him, her fingers moving fast and guitar screaming. The sound of their support demolished how nervous he was, and suddenly the only thing that mattered were the lyrics he was ready to perform. Piers didn’t get to use his raspy voice often, so he was beyond excited that Jan had chosen this song to be the opening act. The pause before the chorus spiked his heart rate, and his eyes closed as he belted out the words. It was such a favorite of his, and he wished it lasted longer, but the second chorus coming up was even better. He finished the growl at the end of the second chorus, and now it was Jan’s time to shine. Bouncer had switched her amp settings, and it was time for the classical guitar solo. They had spent weeks messing with pedals and amps trying to find the perfect settings for this solo specifically, and it always sounded so amazing because of all the work they had put into it. She always got so into her solos. Her eyes were closed, her long pink hair cascading over her shoulders as she waltzed across the stage, eventually finding herself on her knees as Bouncer changed her preset back to the familiar screech of the gain and treble. She brought herself back to her feet and back to her mic stand as the hook started up. It was so slow and tender compared to the rest of the piece, and fed straight into another, slower chorus. He finished up the final chorus and the song faded out to the sound of Benny and Jan’s unmistakable teamwork. He wished he could share chemistry like that with someone else. He pushed his bangs out of his face, and there was Astrid, smiling wide and hands up with the crowd. He could practically hear her giggle. He didn’t even realize that he was smiling faintly at her until the music faded out and Jan took back over.

“Thank you, Piers, for that lovely introduction,” she said, both hands on her mic stand. “I think I like your voice better when you’re singing, is anyone with me?” The crowd roared in agreement. Jan chuckled into the mic. “I figured. We love you anyways, Piers, but man we don’t let you do the intros for a reason. Anyways, Guitarist Extraordinaire Jan’s here to guide you through this concert. Without any further ado, let’s keep this ball rolling! This one’s a real banger. I know you’re all gonna like it! Take it away, Benny!”

The crowd cheered, and the show went on, just as perfectly as Piers could have hoped. The crowd was great, and Jan and Benny were even better. He was even extra proud of his performance that day. 

“Sorry, Spikemuth, but that’s all we’ve got for you tonight. Next show’s tomorrow night, and I expect at least some of you’s back!” Jan said, taking her guitar off and holding it above her head. “But until then, keep rockin’ on for us! We’ll be waiting! Goodnight!” The three of them left the stage and the crowd began dissipating immediately. “Oh, what a show! You ought to invite that Astrid girl more often, the audience was just-, Hey, where are you going?” She asked, all ready to start popping open a bottle of warm Fireball.

“Inviting Astrid to the afterparty,” Piers replied, bounding down the stairs to the rest of the venue.

“Like the Gym Leader?” Benny asked Jan.

“Piers finally got himself a girlfriend, I guess,” she replied, cracking the bottle open and pouring shots.

Piers pushed past stragglers and waved off autographs looking for Astrid, but she was nowhere to be found. He even checked outside the venue and into the streets of Spikemuth, but she’d already left. She was so quick. He swore she was right there in the front row right when the show ended, but if she’d left so quickly, it had to at least be important.

He let out a sigh and ambled back to Jan and Benny, who were having a little impromptu jam session on the edge of the table and using Jan’s unplugged guitar.

“Where’s your Astrid?” Jan asked, handing him a shot.

He took it quickly. “Guess she didn’t have time for the aftershow,” he said, returning the glass to her.

“Sucks. Maybe next time,” she said, patting his back supportively.

“Yeah. Maybe next time,” Piers sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual nod of approval to anyone who can guess the song Piers performed here! Hint: it's by a band with a three word name ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Morpeko!” Marnie giggled, running out into the dry, grassy enclosure of the Pokémon park. Morpeko cried out happily and followed her around in circles. “I wonder when Astrid’s gonna get here!”

Piers settled in by the fence, as usual, leaning over it ever-so-slightly. His eyes were settled on the road into Hammerlocke today. He knew she should be coming soon.  _ Same time, same place. _

Marnie started throwing a ball around with Morpeko, laughing as she came back with it every time she threw it. “I can’t wait to see Druddigon again! Piers, you should play with Druddigon, too! He’s a lot of fun to play with!”

“Then who would keep Astrid company, Marnie?” Piers asked, turning his attention to her briefly before going back to watching the horizon. 

“She can come play with us, too!” Marnie suggested, throwing the ball with all of her seven-year-old might. “I wanna have a playdate at home with Druddigon. Then he can meet Obstagoon, but Obstagoon’s grumpy, so he’s probably going to want to go hang out with Jan and Benny when we have Druddigon over.”

“Who said anything about having Druddigon over?” Piers said.

“It’s not fair that you get to invite Astrid to come see you perform, but I can’t invite Druddigon over for a playdate,” Marnie whined, pouting at him while Morpeko dropped the ball at her feet. 

“That’s different,” Piers said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think Astrid has the time to bring Druddigon over, either. It was hard enough to get her to come to the concert.”

“Then why don’t we ask to go to her house?” Marnie asked, throwing the ball with significantly less power.

“It’s rude to ask to go to somebody’s house like that,” Piers told her.

Marnie squinted at him. “Why?” She asked.

_ Why can’t I be good with kids? _ “It just is,” Piers responded.

Marnie huffed. “When’s she gonna get here, anyways?” She asked.

“She’ll get here when she gets here,” he said, shrugging. “Which for your sake as well as mine, I hope is soon.”

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Nothing was coming from Hammerlocke, and Piers let out a deep sigh.  _ Come on, Astrid... It wasn’t that bad, was it? _

Marnie dropped the ball and came up to the fence. “Piers, do you like-like Astrid?” She asked as if it were a normal thing to ask.

Piers shut down. “What?” He asked, stretching out the sound. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you only want to take me to this exact park when there are closer ones,” she said, placing a finger on her chin. “And the only thing that doesn’t suck here is Astrid and her Druddigon. You also asked her to come to the concert, which makes me think that you might have a big crush on her. I’ve never seen you ask a stranger to come to a show.”

Piers blinked. “Is it really that obvious?” He sighed.

“Yes,” Marnie said flatly. “But I think you two would be cute together. She’s really really nice, and I think I deserve a big sister. Being around Druddigon more would be cool, too.”

“I don’t know if we’d get married,” Piers admitted. “I’m a little young for that.”

“You’re twenty-two,” Marnie reminded him, eyebrows flat.

“Okay, maybe I was fantasizing about marrying her,” he admitted. “But she’s Astrid! There’s probably guys all over her in Hammerlocke.”

“Yeah, but guys in Hammerlocke are all the same,” she argued. “You’re different! How many guys in Hammerlocke have asked her to watch them perform? You’re a super cool person!”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your brother,” Piers said.

“I’m saying that because you’re cool and everyone in Hammerlocke is boring,” Marnie insisted.

“Astrid’s from Hammerlocke,” Piers told her.

Marnie paused. “Everyone from Hammerlocke except for Astrid is boring,” she amended. “You should ask her on a date!”

“What should I even do?” He asked. “Ask her to coffee? I could take her to Excelle-,”

“No!” Marnie cried, waving her hands in front of her with her face scrunched up in disgust. “Coffee’s boring! You’re not boring! Invite her to the afterparty!”

“I tried last time, but-,”

“No, you invited her to the concert! I bet she didn’t even know there was an afterparty,” Marnie said. “You gotta tell her to stick around, otherwise she’s gonna leave with the crowd. I bet that’s exactly what happened last time.”

Piers wilted. “Yeah, you have a point,” he grumbled. “Okay, so I invite her to the afterparty. That’s not very romantic. The afterparty is just me, Benny, and Jan drinking. That’s not very date-like. You’re supposed to do something that’s for just the two of you. It’s gonna be weird with Benny and Jan there.”

Marnie rocked on the balls of her feet in indecision. “Okay, then take her to coffee after. Coffee and alcohol always mix,” she said.

“You’re not supposed to know what those words mean!” Piers cried.

“I don’t,” Marnie said. “You just say it all the time.”

Piers let out a sigh of relief. “I’m terrible,” he said. “Sounds like a plan, though.”

Marnie giggled. “Awesome! Big sister, here I come!”

“That’s not a guarantee,” Piers said. “She could always say no.”

“She’s not gonna say no,” Marnie said, rolling her eyes.

“And what makes you say that?” Piers asked, unenthused.

“Just trust me,” she said, running back to Morpeko and playing with her some more.

Piers buried his face in his hands and groaned. He was really too far gone. He looked up at the street to Hammerlocke again and sighed.  _ Where are you? _


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, what are you going to say to her?” Marnie asked, Morpeko pulling at the leash excitedly.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee after a show sometime,” Piers recited flatly.

“No! One more time,” Marnie directed. “More suave.”

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee after a show sometime,” Piers repeated, his intonation way too heavy.

“You sound like you’re gonna pee your pants,” Marnie groaned. “Say it like you mean it.”

“So, I was wondering if-,”

“Shh! There she is,” Marnie hushed, stopping just inside the Route 9 tunnel. “Okay, you gotta make a little conversation first. You got this. She’s gonna be putty in your hands.”

“Right,” Piers whispered, and they exited the tunnel.

Marnie cleared her throat and came running in hot, just like always. “Astrid!” She giggled, letting herself into the enclosure with Astrid and her giant dragon. She looked particularly nice that day. Black tank top tucked into a pair of yoga pants and hair pulled up high into a ponytail, all wrapped up with a bow.

“Hey, Marnie,” she said, bending down and hugging her.

“We came yesterday and you weren’t here,” Marnie said, pouting. “I missed Druddigon.”

“Druddigon missed you too. He wouldn’t stop talking about it yesterday,” Astrid giggled. “He had to get his sunlight time in the backyard because I was busy all day with an event at the Gym, and I had to be there to lead it. That’s kind of my job description, you know.”

“Wow! I thought all you did at work was Pokémon battles!” Marnie said, eyes sparkling.

“Gyms are for everybody, Marnie,” Astrid assured. “They’re like community centers in the off season. We do all sorts of things. Dance classes, gymnastics tournaments, music lessons... The list goes on and on. It’s a great resource for people! Yesterday we had a talent show. I got to play a violin duet with my little brother.”

“That’s cool! I wish Piers and I had a cool shared talent,” Marnie grumbled.

“You’re both Trainers,” Astrid offered. “I think that’s a cool shared talent. My brother and I do double battles together all the time. Maybe you two should come to the Gym once you fill out your team and try your hand at one against us. I promise we’ll go easy on you.”

“You bet!” Marnie laughed. “Piers, you better up your game!” She winked in his direction. 

_ Don’t mock me, Marnie. _

“I’m looking forward to it. You guys have fun,” she said, waving at them as she left the enclosure.

“I didn’t know you played the violin,” Piers said, smiling as charmingly as he could.

“Yeah, I’ve been with it my whole life,” Astrid replied, smiling back widely. “My parents wanted a violinist, but they got a Gym Leader instead. They’re still proud of me either way, and I’m really happy that they are. My brother plays, but he never got into competitions the way I did.”

“That sounds really impressive. I take it you were pretty good?” Piers asked.

“Yeah. I was okay. I won a few titles here and there, but I never really made it past regionals ever. Battling was really my forte. I mean, look at me now,” she responded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love my Pokémon and my job so much. I know my brother wants to take over the Gym one day, but he’s going to have to take the position from my cold, dead hands.”

“That much, huh?” Piers chuckled.

Astrid giggled into her hand. “Yeah. I guess if I got an opportunity to lead in a different region, I’d give it over, but being a Gym Leader is my passion,” she said.

“I don’t know if I could be a Gym Leader,” Piers admitted. “I’m just more passionate about my music. I love my Pokémon, but using them to battle just doesn’t seem like it would be my thing. I guess it would bring more attention to little old Spikemuth if I was a Gym Leader, though.”

“Yeah, I bet people would be all over Spikemuth if there was a Gym. It’s a really charming town!” Astrid said. “I’m sorry I had to leave the concert right when it ended, though. They needed me at the Gym. Somebody forgot the security code when locking up and they ended up needing to call the police, and they needed my keys to get the stupid alarm turned off... It was such a shame. I wanted to tell you what a good job you did. I had so much fun in that mosh pit, too! I’m really glad I wore comfy shoes because they really wouldn’t let me out of the center.”

“Oh yeah. Everyone takes the mosh pit seriously in Spikemuth. They love seeing newcomers fit in, too. A lot of the people in the audience are locals, so seeing a new face is always fun. I was totally gonna invite you to the afterparty for a few shots, too,” Piers said. “Just so you can get the full concert experience.”

Astrid giggled again. “You’re so funny,” she said. “I’m nineteen.”

“Ah, then let’s give it a few years,” Piers said. “I hope you’ll stick around until then.”

“You can count on it,” Astrid said, smiling at him. “Just say the word and I’ll see what I can do about clearing my schedule. That was probably some of the most fun I’ve had in my life, and I’ve battled two Champions.”

“Yeah, there’s another concert next Friday if you’re interested,” Piers suggested.

“Eight p.m.. Let’s see...,” she said, tilting her head in thought. “Yup, I’ll be there.”

“And, uh, since you’re gonna be there,” Piers began, trailing off.  _ Forget the stupid line, Piers. _ “I think we should get coffee afterwards. As a date?”

Astrid paused, soft shock on her face.  _ Shit. _ Then she broke out in laughter.  _ Double shit. _ “I was gonna ask if you wanted to get coffee later today,” she said. “I thought you’d never ask. Let’s make it a date.”

Piers grinned like an idiot and laughed like a fool. Astrid reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying herself into his embrace, where they both giggled their asses off. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ends! Thank you so much for sticking around, and the song in Chapter 3 was Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil. Nobody guessed it, but maybe it would be fun to listen to it and reread the chapter :p. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little mini fic and decide to stick around. I've got another Pierstroemeria piece planned soon, so if you like their chemistry, be on the lookout for that!


End file.
